tobypufffandomcom-20200214-history
Serena
Episodes Season 1 #Netflix & Chill (intro; Proxima Centauri b) ##While not directly stated, Serena's bracelet is a Fragment of Before, and cannot be affected by usual electronics or magnets. Additionally, it creates a large oxygen shield and translates for her. #Walking on Sunshine & Playing with Fire (Alpha Centauri AB) #Anniversaries, Pirates & Even More Pirates (Alpha Promixa/Terranoia/Aratos) (Anniversary arc) ##The Ol' Carrie collides with the Burgling-Thieving-Filching-Fortress. ##The Fortress forms an alliance with the Ol' Carrie to lift the curse. ##A subgroup of B-T-F-F, led by Rob, betray both groups. ##The Ol' Carrie is marooned on Terranoia, but with much effort is returned. ##The Ol' Carrie and the remaining B-T-F-F members team up. ##The two Pirates successfully defeat the rebel group, and they're stranded on Aratos, Rob getting eaten by an Impercewolf and the others most likely following. ##The B-T-F-F and the Ol' Carrie part ways. ##Serena and Sasha celerbate their two year dating anniversary, while Hehzahh points out that there's probably a much bigger anniversary worth celebrating right now; but refuses to say what. ##Meanwhile, the B-T-F-F sets a return course to Earth, and laments on how they must have no life if they've been pirates for 10 whole years. #Unnamed Aeropela episode ##Getting back on course after a distraction, the crew gets lost in the thick fog surrounding Aeropela. ##It's revealed that Iymojenn has an intense fear of water. ##A computer virus takes over the technologically-skeptical Aeropela, and almost infects Serena. ##The originator of the virus, Unaa (Sheelane's Species), reveals herself and admits to accidentally triggering the virus while trying to build a suit that would allow her to stay out of water. ##After the Ol' Carrie and the Aerophibians together disable the virus, Unaa admits that her planet (Thalassia) is destroyed and that she had been travelling and tampering with underwater's planets tech every 5.22 years to try and find a new home. ##Being banished from Aeropela, Sasha takes pity on her and gives her the Kix-Glider after it had already been returned, with some alterations, allowing her to stay above water. ##She joins the Ol' Carrie, completing the alphabet names. ##While not revealed in the episode, the virus Unaa used is a Fragment of Before, a relic from the previous universe and thus the first thing to have the ability to directly affect the Solar Bracelet. #Unnamed Coleop Terra episode ##The crew land on Coleop Terra, and a remnant if the virus still attached to Unaa's suit takes hold of the populous. ##As the organic half and non-organic half of the Oryctini engage in war, Phyrett rejects Unaa as a crew member, and the two argue which becomes a fight. ##Unaa wins against Phyrett, and takes hold of the Ol' Carrie, believing that her own happiness and life is more important than Coleop Terra. ##Sharlott confronts her, and she snaps, screaming about how long she's had to stay in even tiny puddles of muddy, cold water in the middle of nowhere to survive. How she had to wait 5.22 years every time she wanted to escape. How the Ol' Carrie could take her back to a place she could stay. ##Sharlott relates to having no home, but can not persuade Unaa to save Phyrett, forcing her off the Ol' Carrie. ##Serena brings a heavily injured Phyrett back onboard, and Cindee-Luu demonstrates powerful healing abilities, although she falls comatose shortly after. ##The group leave, Sasha regretting Unaa's betrayal, and wondering about her ultimate fate. #Law & Order (Coda Coda) ##The crew accidentally arrives on Coda Coda. ##Phyrett's recklessness gets the worst of her again, and she's arrested. ##The crew narrowly escape, and Phyrett, Serena, Sasha, Emelee get stranded in Legerdomain. #Magic & Mischief (Ledgerdomain) ##The group encounter an older Charmcaster, who regrets being awful in her youth. ##Emelee tells her that her past mistakes mean nothing if she knows they're mistakes, and if she's a better person now, that's all that matters. ##Charmcaster opens a portal to the Ol' Carrie out of gratitude, and goes to reconnect with Gwen Tennyson. ##The Alpha Rule is returned, and it's revealed that Judge Domstol's Hammer was returned off-screen. #Softness & Wetness (Encephalonus I, Encephalonus II) ##In order to avoid a storm, the Ol' Carrie takes a pit stop on Encephalonus I/II. ##It's revealed that Encephalonus I and II merged in a past cataclysm, and all previous life was killed then. Since, it's been used as a secret military base by the Piscciss Premann and Volann to triumph over Pyros. ##Iymojenn conquers her fear of water, saving Phyrett from a Piscciss Premann. ##The Everlasting Flame is returned, then promptly destroyed after Serena realises that it'll be used to win the long-time war between Pyros and Piscciss. #Thunder & Lightning (Encephalonus III, Encephalonus IV) ##It's revealed that a Weather Stabiliser was the reason Encephalonus IV wasn't stormy in Omniverse. ##The group encounter Dr. Psychobos, who destroyed the backup Weather Stabiliser during his attempt to teleport out of Mad Ben's dimension and brought storms upon the planet. ##The original Weather Stabiliser is returned, and Psychobos leaves the planet to join "a revival of that old Anti-Tennyson Alliance thing", revealing that SSSS takes place after (and in the same universe) as Transformative. #Wishes in the Dark & Memories in the Light (Nemunious IV) #A Pit Stop & Phyrett's Inside Story (Pantophage) ##Ximm begins to act up, and jumps onto Pantophage during a passing. ##It's revealed that Phyrett ate a Tiffin once, and it's still alive inside of her. ##Zohwee, Cindee-Luu and Vekksayy shrink and enter Phyrett's body. ##The Tiffin is returned, and Ximm forces Phyrett to head to Mars. #Life on Mars & The Hidden Seal (Mars) (Part 1 of Diagon Arc) ##It's revealed that Ximm is being influenced by Diagon. ##It's revealed that there's a Seal to Diagon's World hidden on Mars. ##Serena becomes possessed by Diagon. ##It's revealed that Ximm is a Lucubra stranded on Earth-21, and Diagon is using her to escape. ##Serena's Mars transformation is separated into billions of Martians, and they're all turned into Esoterica. ##The crew, sans Sasha, Ximm and Trekksayy are turned into Esoterica. ##Serena becomes the herald of Diagon. #The End of Life and The Hidden Hope (Diagon's Dimension) (Part 2 of Diagon Arc) ##The crew are forced into Diagon's Dimension. ##Ximm returns to a mindless servant of Diagon. ##Through a combination of the remaining treasures, Sasha, Ximm and Trekksayy lock Diagon in his own dimension once again and destroy the seal on Mars. ##In order to sever Diagon's connection to reality, Ximm dies. ##Serena's Mars transformation returns and she uses Saturn to return them to the real world. ##Phyrett summons the Cursed Planet, and sacrifices half of her remaining time limit to ressurect Ximm. Season 2 #Unnamed X'Nelli episode. ##A month has passed since the last episode. ##Veylinn makes his debut. ##It's revealed that the Ol' Carrie used to be a duo. #Unnamed Mor' Otesi episode. #Unnamed Nosedeen Quasar episode. #Unnamed Methanos episode #Had We But World Enough & Time (Keplorr) ##Seperated from the Ol' Carrie, Serena becomes trapped deep within the hypermassive planet of Keplorr, where the presence of a Black Hole causes time to flow differently. As Sasha and the crew try to rescue her, they come face to face with a much older girl... ###Serena becomes trapped in Keplorr, and her timestream becomes separate from the rest of the world's. ###She experiences two years between the Ol' Carrie's efforts to reach her, and Raundarr eventually saves her after she experiences twenty-five years. ###Serena, now bitter and minorly psychotic, rejects the Ol' Carrie and talks about how she hates them for not saving her. ###Raundarr reveals that they could save the past Serena, but it would require her to expend all of her ability to open a portal through time, and she wouldn't be able to come back. ###Serena realises that Raundarr would sacrifice herself, but refuses to let her do so, citing her life as less important. ###She begs Sasha to stand by her on this, and Sasha is stuck on what to choose. After Serena becomes violent with the crew members, Sasha deliberately incapacitates her by transforming her into Saturn. ###Raundarr makes the journey with Saturn, and forces Serena back before she knows what's going on. ###Realising that Raundarr sacrificed herself, Serena breaks down and begs to see her again. Saturn opens a long-distance portal (an action that's guaranteed to kill them) #Unnamed Aldabra episode. ##Unaa returns, spaced out and unable to carry on full communication. ##Expressing doubt about her past, although a good memory of the events that transpired with the Ol' Carrie before, Sharlott decides to help her. ##While the other crew members don't trust her, and Phyrett openly antagonises her, she acts friendly if light-headed towards them. ##Eventually, she remembers that she was trapped halfway out of and inside water for nearly two months as torture by the Oryctini, which felt like she was constantly, inescapably dying but never did. ##Her sanity permanently gone, Phyrett realises she is partially to blame and apologises, while Sharlott brings her to the lakes of Aldabra to recover. ##Meanwhile, Serena easily dispatches a treasure, but gets distracted by how peaceful the planet is. On her way back, she sees Unaa staring blankly from a lake. #Unnamed Terraexcava episode. #Unnamed Kiusana episode. #Unnamed Tesslos episode. #Unnamed Prypiatos episode. #Unnamed Earth episode. ##Phyrett reveals that she only has three days left, and that where she's going, Serena & Sasha will be better off not. ##Ignoring the two's protests, Phyrett strands them in the middle of Undertown in New Jersey. ##While trying to find their way back, they reunite with Unaa, who's normal mentally, and apologises formally for her initial actions. ##As the streets are robbed by an armoured gang, Serena intervenes, and nearly dies. ##Unaa blocks a hail of bullets for her, and uses her last few seconds to run at the group like a suicide bomb, infecting them with the tech virus and shutting their armour down, immobilising them. ##Furious at herself and the gang for Unaa dying just as she was bettering herself, Serena attacks them as a human and near-fatally injures them; having to be physically restrained by Sasha. ##As Serena rages, she is pushed further by her newly-resurfaced memories of her trauma, and enters a nervous breakdown. ##Sasha comforts Serena to no avail, and she eventually passes out. ##The two are found by Treksayy as Serena wakes up, being offered a one-shot teleport to either their houses in England or the Ol' Carrie. ##Serena reflects on the time spent, and how selflessly selfish Phyrett was, and chooses to return to the Ol' Carrie while ignoring Sasha's questions about her mental state. ##Sasha chooses the same, and the two arrive onboard while Phyrett stubbornly refuses to apologise in the way where she apologises. ##Serena avoids Sasha, telling her that she just wants to forget about it. #Unnamed Zvezda episode (Part 1 of Finale Arc) #Unnamed Cursed Planet episode (Part 2 of Finale Arc)